


Cuando A Mi También Me Llegue la Primavera

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, Soulmates, Survivor Guilt, death ideation, no es tan malo como parece
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Estaba acostumbrado a soñar con todas las personas que podrían llegar a ser su alma gemela, como todo niño lo hacía.Pero había dos cosas de las que estaba seguro: Hanyu Yuzuru estaba destinado para la grandeza, y por esa razón, su alma gemela sería la mejor persona del planeta.Traducción de When Spring Comes To Me Too





	Cuando A Mi También Me Llegue la Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Ahhhh, es extraño escribir en español, lol.
> 
> Esta es una traducción de una de mis historias. Pensé que hay muchos fans que hablan español y no muchas historias en español, así que decidí traducirla. 
> 
> Es una prueba, si gusta lo suficiente, podría considerar traducir otras de mis historias. 
> 
> Fue dificil traducir, pero espero que guste! 
> 
> Ningún Shoma fue herido durante la realización de esta historia.
> 
> Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Also, thanks to ForeverDoesntExist and 4Mia3 for beta'ing and spellchecking and overall keeping me sane when my Spanish flopped lol. You guys are awesome.

Cuando tenía 4 años, el ejemplo perfecto era Ryusei, el niño que vivía a unas casas de la suya, todo sonrisas e inteligencia. Tan inteligente que se había saltado un par de años de escuela. El alma gemela de Hanyu Yuzuru seguramente sería alguien extremadamente inteligente y exitoso.

 

Cuando tenía 11, el ejemplo perfecto era Evgeni Plushenko. Había quedado maravillado con el patinador luego de verlo volar y ganar una medalla de oro en las Olimpíadas. Todo gracia, brillantes presentaciones y grandes saltos. Seguramente el alma gemela de Hanyu Yuzuru sería alguien que hubiese ganado una medalla de oro en las Olimpíadas, o al menos un campeonato del Mundo. Yuzuru planeaba ganar al menos dos oros olímpicos, y sería bochornoso si su alma gemela fuese mediocre… o peor, ¿Y si su alma gemela no patinaba? Bueno, lo perdonaría por no ser un patinador solo si, era exitoso en su profesión elegida. Y si, dijo ÉL. Su alma gemela no sería una chica, y de eso estaba muy seguro.  
  
Una vez que empezó a competir internacionalmente, comenzó a mirar a los patinadores con los que compartía el podio, calándolos como competencia y posibles almas gemelas. Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno. Demasiado enano, demasiado alto, demasiado serio, demasiado mediocre. Su madre lo regañaba por la manera en que se expresaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Esperaba que su alma gemela fuese un patinador, y por eso, tenía que analizar a todos los participantes para ver si alguien era perfecto para él. Y no era del todo malo, su pasión por hablar con todos los patinadores del circuito lo había forzado a conocer personas, y él no era el niño más amigable del planeta, así que era algo, al menos, ¿No?

 

De todas maneras no sabría quién sería su alma gemela hasta cumplir 24, esa era la regla.

 

Todo el mundo se enteraba de quién era su alma gemela a partir de los 24, a menos que su alma gemela estuviese muerta. Te ibas a dormir la noche de tu compleaños, y te despertabas en un lugar que tuviese gran significado para ambos, y tenían 24 horas para estar juntos. Esto era especialmente útil para las personas que no conocían a sus almas gemelas en la vida real con anterioridad, porque podían intercambiar información y planear conocerse en el futuro.   
  
No importaba si tu alma gemela era más joven y no había cumplido 24 todavía, o si había cumplido 24 hacía años, los sueños se conectaban igual, lo que permitía que las almas gemelas tuvieran el mismo sueño aún si sucedía con años de separación entre ellos.

 

La única excepción a la regla eran las personas que habían nacido sin un alma gemela, o si su alma gemela moría antes de que cumpliera 24. Esas personas no tenían ningún sueño, porque si la otra parte del alma no había alcanzado la edad necesaria para tenerlo, ninguno de los dos lo tendría.   
  


 

Cuando tenía 16, su mundo se puso patas para arriba.

 

Vio el hielo bajo sus pies hacerse añicos y volar en mil direcciones diferentes.

 

Vio el techo sobre su cabeza temblar, romperse, y caer.

 

Corrió mientras escombros caían a su alrededor, patines todavía puestos, y un grito atorado en la garganta. Agarró su bolso instintivamente, sabiendo que sería estúpido sobrevivir el derrumbe del edificio pero morir de un ataque de asma al salir.

 

Se desesperó por escapar aún más lejos, por hallar a su familia e ir a un lugar seguro cuando escuchó la alerta de tsunami en las calles de la ciudad en ruinas.

 

Sintió las lágrimas y los cálidos brazos de su madre rodearlo mientras colapsaba en sus brazos, llorando y casi teniendo un ataque mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

 

En un momento, una noche, acostado boca arriba en un frío gimnasio de escuela,silenciosamente le pidió perdón a su alma gemela, por si no llegaba a salir de ese lío con vida, y dejaba a la otra persona sola y sin un sueño, porque nunca llegaría a cumplir 24 si moría en ese amasijo de escombros que una vez había sido su hermosa ciudad, ahora inundada y destruida por la naturaleza.   
  


Sobrevivió.

 

Algunos días deseaba no haberlo hecho.

 

En el futuro, algunos días seguiría deseando no haber sobrevivido.  
  
  
  
Sólo lo había visto un par de veces. Nunca habían estado en Juniors juntos, porque él había pasado a Seniors en el 2006, por lo que no habían tenido oportunidad de interactuar. Sabía que era de España, una nación rara para un patinador, toda sol y* playas y fútbol.

  
Lo había visto en Rusia, tanto poder nato y potencial, pero falto de entrenamiento y de técnica, lo que lo hacía inconsistente y mediocre.   
  
Pero lo volvió a ver al año siguiente en el mismo evento y fue como si hubiese sido un patinador completamente diferente. Aprendió su nombre después de ver su cuádruple Salchow.

  
Javier Fernandez. Solía entrenar con Morozov, y ahora hacía un par de meses que entrenaba con Brian Orser. Yuzuru podía ver que ese par de meses había hecho toda la diferencia. Fernández todavía era inconsistente, pero ahora él podía ver todo su potencial, y sabía que Fernández sería bueno, maravilloso incluso. Y Brian Orser había hecho eso. Brian Orser había despertado el potencial de Fernández.

 

Cuando tenía 17, tomó la decisión de irse de Japón.

 

Sabía que, sin importar qué tan buenos hubieran sido sus resultados esa temporada, tenía que cambiar de entrenador si quería ser el mejor. Y sabía exactamente a quién necesitaba.

 

Cuando la Federación Japonesa le preguntó por qué quería a Brian Orser como entrenador, les dijo la verdad a medias.   
  


“Quiero ser el mejor, y sé que Brian Orser me ayudará a serlo. Guió a Kim Yuna a una medalla de oro en las Olimpíadas, y me guiará a mi también.”

 

Cuando se reunió con Brian Orser, le dijo la otra mitad de la verdad.

 

“Quiero entrenar con Fernández. Quiero su cuádruple Sal.”

  
Un mes después ya estaba en Toronto, parado frente a las puertas de lo que sería su casa por, al menos, dos años.

 

Estaba asustado.

 

Su madre estaba parada a su lado, hablando en Inglés cuando él no llegaba a entender, o sea básicamente 90% del tiempo, y traduciendo todo lo que necesitaba ser traducido.

 

La entrenadora Wilson (“llámanos Brian y Tracy, Yuzuru. Todo el mundo lo hace.”) les estaba dando una visita guiada alrededor del Cricket Club.

 

Perdieron la atención de Yuzuru en el instante en que entraron a la pista.    
  


Javier Fernández estaba en el hielo.

 

Había algo del patinador que lo llamaba. Su confianza en el hielo, que había mejorado tanto desde que había llegado a Toronto, su postura… y, si tenía que ser sincero, cuan endemoniadamente atractivo era.

 

Se sorprendió cuando pasó frente a él y se lanzó a un perfecto cuádruple Salchow, aterrizando con gracia y un leve sonido, y patinando rápidamente hacia donde Brian estaba parado para oír sus consejos.  
  
Verlo de tan cerca había confirmado sus sospechas.

 

Javier Fernández sería un rival formidable en el futuro, y Yuzuru estaría cerca para trabajar duro y ser mejor que él.

 

Ganaría, estaba convencido de eso.  
  
  
  
Lo que no se esperaba era que el otro patinador fuera tan amigable.

 

Para ser honesto, Yuzuru se había preparado mentalementa para una rivalidad como la de Plushenko y Yagudin, pero Javier había destruido todas sus expectativas desde la primera charla.

 

Javier había estrechado la mano de Yuzuru inmediatamente, hablando despacio y con palabras simples cuando vio que el nivel de Inglés de Yuzuru era peor que malo.

 

Pero, sorprendentemente, se entendían.

 

Yuzuru entendía el Inglés con acento español de Javier mejor que lo que entendía a los nativos, y Javier siempre sabía traducir lo que Yuzuru quería decir cuando las palabras y * no ayudaban y no podía darse a entender.

 

Nunca se reunían fuera del club, pero adentro, las personas habían empezado a bromear que si querías encontrar a Javi, todo lo que tenías que hacer era encontrar a Yuzu, y vice versa, porque hacían todo juntos mientras entrenaban.

 

Y a Yuzuru había comenzado a gustarle Javier. Era imposible no gustar de Javier, con sus ojos enormes, sonrisa suave y cara atractiva, su amabilidad y personalidad tan viva.

  
Pero Yuzuru no actuaría al respecto, excepto para lograr que Javier dejara de gustarle porque nada podía suceder.  Nada podría pasar. Porque no sabía quién era su alma gemela, y si, estaba la posibilidad de que fuese Javier, pero también había más chances de que no fuese Javier, y no iba a romper su propio corazón aferrándose a esa esperanza.

  
  
Cuando tenía 18, terminó segundo en la GPF, obtuvo su primera medalla de oro en las Nacionales Japonesas, una de plata en 4CC, y terminó fuera de podio en el Mundial, pero estaba bien. El año siguiente sería mejor, el año siguiente ganaría todo. Se lo prometió a sí mismo.

  
  
  
Todavía soñaba con su alma gemela perfecta.  
  


Sus sueños estaban teñidos de oro, y grandes y fuertes brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura, ojos marrones mirándolo con amor.

 

Pero eran sólo sueños.

  
  
  
  


Cuando tenía 19, la temporada fue casi perfecta. Obtuvo una medalla de oro en la GPF (plata en ambas preliminares todavía estaba decepcionado de no haber patinado lo suficientemente bien para ganar el oro.), y otra en las Nacionales Japonesas una vez más.

  
  
  
  


Y ganó el oro en las Olimpíadas.

 

Estaba sentado en su cuarto en la Villa Olímpica, manos aferradas a la medalla, como si fuese a desaparecer si la soltaba.

 

Todavía no podía creerlo.

 

Todavía no podía creer que tres años atrás, pensó que moriría enterrado bajo los escombros, el agua y el terror, que nunca volvería a patinar, que su vida nunca volvería a ser normal.

  
Y ese día estaba sentado en una cama en Rusia, sosteniendo una medalla de oro que él mismo había ganado.

  
La mayoría de los patinadores considerarían retirarse luego de ganar el oro Olímpico. Irse cuando estaban en la cima, salir por la puerta grande.

 

Pero tenía 19.

 

Tenía que hacer que su mamá se sintiera orgullosa. Había abandonado su vida para mudarse a la otra punta del planeta con él.

 

Tenía que hacer que su padre y su hermana se sintieran orgullosos. Egoístamente había destrozado su familia para mejorar su carrera.   
  
Tenía que hacer que la gente de Sendai se sintiese orgullosa. Había sobrevivido cuando muchísima gente que valía mucho más que él había muerto. Se había ido cuando mucha gente no podría irse… o vivir.

 

Tenía que hacer que Japón se sintiese orgulloso. Lo habían apoyado, alentado, y puesto todas sus esperanzas en él, no podía dejar que esas esperanzas fuesen en vano.

  
  


Tenía que hacer que su alma gemela se sintiese orgulloso. Había sido un cobarde que había huído en lugar de quedarse a ayudar, había decidido seguir patinando aunque destrozara su familia, y costase muchísimo dinero, y quería, egoístamente, mucho más, así que necesita asegurarse de ser suficiente para merecer a su alma gemela. Asegurarse de merecer su amor.

 

Su determinación le ganó un Mundial para hacer juego con ese oro Olímpico.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando tenía 19, pensó que el mundo se terminaba de nuevo, pero por el dolor.

 

Lo único que podía recordar eran los carteles pegados a los lados de la pista, calentar para su programa libre, patinar hacia atrás, darse vuelta y luego… nada.

 

No tenía ningún recuerdo de nada por al menos un par de minutos.

 

Lo siguiente que recordaba era tener dificultades para respirar, y que todo le dolía. Los tobillos dolían, la barbilla escocía, y la cabeza lo estaba matando.   
  


Y para colmo, sentía la sangre corriendo por el costado de su cara.

 

Con ayuda del staff, pudo levantarse y patinar hacia la salida, donde Brian lo esperaba, pálido.

 

Salió del hielo, y todo se volvió borroso nuevamente. Podía sentir manos tocando sus piernas y pecho, posiblemente buscando huesos rotos. Podía sentir manos en su cabeza y en su cara, y oler el desinfectante, pero era como si estuviera bajo el agua.

 

Entonces, algo lo hizo prestar atención.

 

“Tendría que retirarse de la competencia.”

 

Levantó la cabeza.

 

“Voy a patinar.”   
  


Kikuchi lo miró trastornado.

 

“Voy a patinar.” Repitió, esta vez en Inglés.

 

Ahora era Brian el que se veía  trastornado.

  
“Yuzu…”   
  
“Tuve buen corto. Necesito libre normal. Puedo hacerlo. Debo hacerlo.“

 

Tuve que pelear un rato, pero lo dejaron.

 

Salió a la pista, calentó y patinó su programa.

  
Fue un desastre. Cada vez que se caía, sentía como si todo el estadio se le cayese encima. La cabeza lo estaba matando. Pero se levantó y siguió.

 

Y de alguna manera, le alcanzó para la medalla de plata.

 

No se pudo mover por días luego de la competencia, tuvo que ser llevado a todos lados en silla de ruedas, y levantar los brazos se sentía tan difícil como intentar tumbar una montaña con las manos, pero luchó, de alguna manera sobrevivió al NHK, y se metió con lo justo en la GPF.

  
Había valido la pena. Javier había prometido llevarlo a pasear por Barcelona si los dos llegaban a la final, y nada en el mundo lo haría perderse ese paseo.

 

Probablemente sería una de las últimas oportunidades que tendría de pasar tiempo con Javier fuera de los entrenamientos, y no la desperdiciaría.  
  
  
  
Javier se dio vuelta para mirar a Yuzuru que tenía la cabeza echada para atrás, ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del sol en la piel.  
  


Estaban sentados en el pasto en uno de los muchos parques que habían visitado ese día mientras paseaban, descansando y disfrutando del bello día soleado.

 

“Pagaría por saber que estás pensando” Dijo Javier, de la nada.

 

“Hmmm… cosas sin sentido.”

 

“No son sin sentido si te tienen así.”

 

“Javi, qué pensar de almas gemelas?”

 

“Bueno, nunca me interesó demasiado el tema, pero eso ya lo sabes.” Yuzuru asintió. Javier siempre había sido muy franco cuando salía con mujeres, y no creía que esperar a tu alma gemela para salir fuera importante. “Creo que mi alma gemela sabrá entender el hecho de que haya salido con gente antes de encontrarla, y me amará sin importar qué. Después de todo, se supone que será perfecta para mí. ¿Qué hay de ti?”

 

  
“Yo siempre quise alma gemela. Desde chiquito, siempre soñar con alma gemela, querer que alma gemela esté orgulloso. No puedo esperar a conocerlo.”

 

“¿Conocerlo? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que tu alma gemela será un hombre?”   
  


 

“Lo sé. Es hombre. No poder ser mujer. Nunca gusté de mujer, solo de hombre”

 

Se quedaron callados por unos instantes.

  
“Sólo he salido con mujeres. Siempre mujeres. Pero por alguna razón, tengo la corazonada de que mi alma gemela es un hombre. ”

 

“¿Qué es corazonada?”

 

“Corazonada es… un presentimiento. Siento en mi interior que mi alma gemela puede llegar a ser hombre. Y estoy totalmente bien con eso. Nunca he estado con un hombre, pero por mi alma gemela me adaptaría.”   
  


Yuzuru se quedó callado y volvió a tirar la cabeza para atrás. 

 

No podía decirle a Javier que, en los últimos años, su cara siempre aparecía en su mente cuando imaginaba a su alma gemela.

 

Todavía no había podido dejar de gustar de Javier.  
  
  
  
  
Cuando tenía 20, estuvo dividido entre estar extremadamente feliz de que Javier fuese Campeón del Mundo, y extremadamente frustrado y odiándose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de defender su título.

 

Javier lo abrazó, tratando de consolarlo por su derrota, en lugar de celebrar su propia victoria.

 

Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero no odiaba a Javi. Nunca podría odiar a Javi.  
  
  
  
  
“Cuarto 564

 

Ven solo.

 

Necesito hablar con alguien.”  
  
  
  
El mensaje había preocupado a Yuzuru.

 

Javier nunca era tan directo, no en mensajes.

 

Lo que lo esperaba detrás de la puerta del cuarto 564 le rompió el corazón.

 

Javier lucía como si un tren lo hubiese pasado por encima.

 

Su cabello despeinado, como si lo hubiese tironeado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, ojeras grandes y profundas decorando su cara.

 

Yuzuru entró, cerró la puerta y rápidamente abrazó a Javier, apretándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

 

Javier respiró hondo, exhaló, y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Yuzuru.   
  
“¿Qué pasó, Javi? ¿Cómo poder puedo ayudar?”

 

“Sólo… abrázame, por favor. No me dejes solo. Por favor, no me dejes solo.”

 

“Nunca.” Prometió firmemente, guiándo a Javier hacia la cama, y ayudándolo a acostarse, con su cuerpo parcialmente sobre Yuzuru, su cara todavía en su cuello, y lo abrazó, pegándolo firmemente contra él.   
  
Javier comenzó a llorar.

 

Yuzuru se sentía tan impotente en ese momento. No podía parar sus lágrimas, o encontrar a la persona o cosa que fuese la causa para asegurarse que nunca más se metieran con su amigo. 

 

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer.   
  


Abrazó a Javier tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo que, fundidos de esa manera, no se sabía dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

 

Lo dejó llorar todo lo que necesitó llorar. El que llegaba fácilmente al llanto era siempre Yuzuru, y Javier era el que le secaba las lágrimas y lo abrazaba para calmarlo. Yuzuru ahora estaba devolviéndole el favor, por todas aquellas veces que Javier lo había abrazado, y dejando que soltara todo lo que sentía.

 

Javier dejó de llorar luego de lo que le parecieron horas. Respiró suavemente contra la piel de Yuzuru, suspirando cuando sintió sus dedos acariciando su cabello.

 

“No tengo un alma gemela.”

 

Los movimientos de Yuzuru se detuvieron ante la confesión, pero rápidamente volvió a peinar el cabello entre sus dedos.

 

“Me dormí la noche del 14, y me desperté el 15 sin haber soñado nada. Asi que, o nunca tuve un alma gemela, o mi alma gemela está muerta. Y nunca sabré cuál de las dos opciones es la correcta.”

 

El corazón de Yuzuru se rompió aún más cuando Javier comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y él también dejó escapar sus lágrimas, enterrando la cara en el cabello de Javier, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo.   
  


Era tan injusto, Javier merecía el alma gemela más maravillosa, dulce y cariñosa del planeta. Era una gran persona, un gran amigo, un estudiante dedicado y un hijo amoroso. No podía entender cómo esto era justo.

  
  


(Más lágrimas cayeron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba para él mismo.

 

Javier no había tenido el sueño.

 

Javier nunca podría ser su alma gemela)  
  
  
  
  
Cuando tenía 21, Yuzuru rompió cada uno de sus récords, por la segunda vez en dos semanas, ganó el GPF, otro título Nacional Japonés, y se retiró de 4CC.

 

Con un pie lesionado, peleó con todo lo que pudo en el Mundial.

 

No le alcanzó. Javier se coronó campeón por segunda vez y, una vez más, en lugar de celebrar, trató de consolar a Yuzuru.   
  
De nuevo, Yuzuru se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor si hubiese muerto a los 16, patines todavía puestos y hielo roto debajo de su cuerpo desgarrado.

 

Y de nuevo, Yuzuru se odió a sí mismo.

 

Pero no a Javi. Nunca a Javi.  
  
  
  
  


Se convirtió en la primera persona en realizar un cuádruple Loop en competición. Esperaba que su alma gemela estuviese orgulloso de él. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado de sí mismo por no patinar con todo su potencial.

  
Cuando tenía 22, ganó otra GPF, le dio gripe y tuvo que retirarse de los Nacionales y ganó OTRA plata en 4CC.

 

Pero ganó el oro en el Mundial. Dejó su corazón en el hielo, recuperó todos los puntos que no tenía en el programa largo, y milagrosamente, pasó de quinto a primero y se llevó el oro.

  
  
  
No podía dejar de sonreír, pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que él había ganado.

 

ÉL había ganado.

 

Lo que significaba que Javier no había ganado. Javier ni siquiera había alcanzado el podio.

 

Lo buscó con la mirada en la zona mixta, encontrándolo entre un mar de reporteros, y decididamente se dirigió hacia él antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, quitándose la medalla mientras caminaba.   
  
Ignoro las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los reporteros, tocándo el brazo de Javier, y en cuanto este se dio vuelta, le puso la medalla alrededor del cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente por los hombros.   
  


“Esto es tan mío como tuyo. No puedo ganar oro sin Javi. Nunca ganar sin Javi.” Susurró en su oído, bajito para que nadie  más que él pudiera oírlo.

 

Rompió un récord en la primera competencia de la temporada. Y se sintió frustrado consigo mismo por cómo había fallado en el programa libre. Tantos errores. Una presentación tan mediocre.

 

Se cayó en un cuádruple Lutz y sintió algo romperse. Vio su carrera como patinador completa pasar frente a sus ojos.   
  


Se mantuvo tanto tiempo fuera del hielo que pensó que iba a perder la cordura. No podía evitar ver a Javier con envidia, como sus cuchillas cortaban el hielo. Quería patinar, pero estaba segregado al banco del costado, eternamente esperando que su débil cuerpo se recompusiera a sí mismo.

 

Javier había empezado a comportarse distante, pidiendo entrenar de forma separada. Manteniéndose lejos y sólo saludándolo cuando no había más remedio.

 

Yuzuru no sabía que había hecho para hacer enojar a Javier. Porque él tenía la culpa, sin lugar a dudas. No había otra explicación posible.

 

Pero por más que pensara y analizara, y tratase de recordar, no podía encontrar la respuesta.

  
  


Tuvo que retirarse de las nacionales. Aún así, la federación le dio un lugar para las Olimpíadas y el Mundial.

 

No estaba seguro de merecerlos.  
  
  
  
Cuando tenía 23, ganó el oro en las Olimpíadas.

 

Su segunda medalla. La medalla número 1000 otorgada en el evento.

 

Comenzó a lagrimear desde el momento en que escuchó el puntaje.

 

Logró llegar a la sala de espera, conteniendo las lágrimas.

 

Comenzó a llorar en el instante en que se dio cuenta de que, sin importar cómo le fuera a Shoma, Javier estaría en el podio.

  
Se prendió del español como koala el momento en el que lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca. No pudo evitar llorar aún más cuando Javier intentó hacer que dejara de llorar en lugar de celebrar su medalla.  
  
  
  
  
“Estas serán mis últimas Olimpíadas. Probablemente me retire.”

 

El corazón de Yuzuru volvió a romperse cuando Javier los abrazó a Shoma y a él para darles la noticia.

 

Sabía que lo había hecho para que no los tomara de imprevisto en la conferencia de prensa, pero no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, y sacudir el hombro de Javier mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin control una vez más.

 

“No, no puedo hacerlo sin ti.”   
  


“Si puedes, siempre has podido.”

 

“Eres tan malo.”

  
  
  
Tuvo que retirarse del Mundial. Era un milagro que el tobillo le hubiera aguantado lo suficiente para las Olimpíadas.

 

Nuevamente,  se encontró a sí mismo analizando la medalla, perfectamente redonda  y con un peso mucho más significativo que la de Sochi. Mucho más sólida, menos huecos. Mucho más hermosa.

 

Y mirándole brillar bajo la luz, tuvo una epifanía.

  
Ya había hecho que su mamá se sintiese orgullosa. Había abandonado su vida para mudarse a la otra punta del planeta por su culpa, pero él le había presentado el oro de PyeongChang, agradecido por haber estado allí para él de forma incondicional, y dicho que ya era hora de ser un adulto, y aprender a vivir su vida solo.

 

Ya había hecho que su padre y su hermana se sintieran orgullosos. Había destrozado su familia egoístamente para mejorar su carrera, pero ahora les devolvía a su madre y esposa, intentando reparar la herida.

 

Había hecho que la gente de Sendai se sintiese orgullosa. Había sobrevivido cuando personas mucho más valiosas que él habían muerto. Se había ido cuando muchas personas nunca podrían irse… o vivir. Pero había patinado por ellos, donando sus ganancias a fondos de ayuda, y recordándole al mundo que había problemas que todavía existían, siendo una voz para aquellos que no podían hacerse escuchar solos.   
  


Había hecho que Japón se sintiese orgulloso. Lo habían apoyado, alentado y brindado todas sus esperanzas, y él les había traído la medalla número 1000 a casa.   
  


Y por sobre todas las cosas, de verdad esperaba que su alma gemela estuviese orgulloso de él cuando se conocieran en Diciembre. Y aunque había sido un cobarde que se había ido de casa en lugar de quedarse a ayudar, decidiendo seguir patinando aunque destrozara su familia y costara muchísimo dinero, y egoístamente aún deseaba más, había saldado sus deudas, traído honor a su familia, su ciudad y su país.

 

Javier una vez había dicho que sabía que su alma gemela lo amaría sin importar nada, porque se suponía que era perfecto para él.

 

Él también creía eso.   
  
Y aunque mucha gente esperaba que se retirara, decidió que no estaba listo. Ya había patinado por su familia, su ciudad y su país.

 

Ahora era hora, por primera vez en su carrera, de patinar para sí mismo. De dejar de pensar en qué necesitaba hacer para otras personas, y empezar a amar el hielo como lo había hecho cuando era un niño.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lamió la cuchara mientras comía el helado con gusto, riéndose por lo bajo al ver a Javier maldiciendo en español mientras se lamía los dedos e intentaba contener el desborde de helado que se estaba desparramando por todos lados.

 

“Javi no saber comer. Mira, todo limpio, y helado está en mi estómago, no en todos lados.“

 

“Disculpe su alteza, no todos podemos comer helado de manera tan fina.”

 

Se volvió a reír, señalándole el pantalón, y Javier maldijo más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de helado

 

Terminaron de comer, dejando la servilleta prolijamente en la mesa, bueno, Yuzuru dejó la servilleta prolijamente, Javier tuvo que tirar las quince servilletas que había usado para limpiar el desastre que había hecho mientras Yuzuru negaba con la cabeza.   
  


“¿Qué hacer en Sábado?” Preguntó Yuzuru mientras volvían al Cricket a buscar sus cosas.

 

Javier quedó congelado.

 

“Bueno.... Tengo que empacar.” Yuzuru se tensó. “El contrato de mi piso no expira hasta Agosto, pero me llevaré la mayor parte de las cosas cuando vuelva a España en dos semanas, especialmente a Effie. No le gustó que la dejara la última vez, y ahora que estoy planeando pasar más tiempo allá, ella viene conmigo”

 

Yuzuru se aclaró la garganta.

 

“Oh, es genial. Imagino que ella extrañar cuando tú no estás. ¿Tienes casa nueva o quedarte con tus padres?”

 

“Me quedaré con mi novia.” El corazón de Yuzuru se estrujó. Se maldijo a sí mismo por seguir sintiendo cosas por Javier. “Queremos probar cuán compatibles somos viviendo juntos para el futuro, ella no quiere esperar mucho antes de casarnos.”

 

“¿Hablar de boda? Muy pronto, ¿no es cierto?”

 

“”Es que ambos queremos casarnos y tener hijos en un futuro cercano, y ninguno de los dos tiene almas gemelas, así que dijimos, ¿por qué no? No está definido, pero es bastante serio.”

 

“Estoy feliz para Javi. Javi merece toda felicidad en mundo.”

 

Javier sonrió y abrazó sus hombros, haciéndolo protestar cuando le dejó el pelo un desastre.

  
  
  
  
  


El verano pasó entre shows y rehabilitación para Yuzuru, permitiéndose relajarse y estar menos tenso había hecho maravillas. Se sentía liviano y feliz, y tener a Javier a su lado hacía que todo fuera aún mejor.

 

Javier había estado actuando aún más cercano que lo que siempre había actuado. Se había levantado temprano para patinar para el show de Yuzuru, luciendo adormilado y  con resaca, quizás hasta podría decir que lucía como si todavía estuviera borracho, y ver su sonrisa había sido lo mejor del planeta, aunque sólo fuera a través de una pantalla.

 

Y luego, durante FaOI, se le había pegado como estampilla, lo que le había recordado a Yuzuru aquella primera temporada en el Cricket. Se habían convertido en JaviyYuzu, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, tonteando.

 

Yuzuru no entendía qué había hecho para merecer este cambio abrupto en su amistad, pero había sonreido más durante el verano que en los últimos años puestos todos juntos, así que no iba a quejarse.

  
  
  
  


Yuzuru todavía soñaba con su alma gemela, ansioso, culpable y tratando de dejar de pensar en Javier.

 

Sólo le quedaban unos poco meses más para conocerlo.

 

Y no podía decidir si lo que sentía en el estómago eran mariposas o naúsea.

  
  
  
  


Para sorpresa de nadie, había pasado ambos preliminares sin problema, y calificado para la final fácilmente. Había ganado el oro en Helsinki y Rostelecom, y sus programas eran perfectos para el nuevo espíritu con el que patinaba, la energía positiva y felicidad haciendo que se mantuviese menos intenso.

 

También había ayudado que un día Javier hubiera aparecido de la nada en el Cricket, café en mano, y Brian les hubiese explicado que “Javi estaría ayudando como entrenador, para aprender, y poder ser uno competente en el futuro y sí, Junhwan, eso significaría que podría darles tareas y retarlos si no se estaban comportando.”

  
Yuzuru se había quedado quieto en el medio de la pista por más de dos minutos, hasta que Evgenia y Jason lo habían arrastrado hacia uno de los lados, preguntándole si estaba bien.  
  
No estaba bien.

Javier le había dicho que se mudaría con su novia, y planeaba casarse en un futuro cercano.

 

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

  
Javier había pasado todo el verano pegado a él, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

 

“Simplemente no funcionó.” Dijo Javier, acariciando a Effie, los dos sentados en su sala, que estaba nuevamente llena de cosas guardadas de una forma tan rara que Yuzuru estaba seguro de que para entender la forma en que Javier organizaba las cosas, necesitaría un PhD o una bolsa de marihuana. “Se terminó en abril, pero no quería decidir de manera ligera. Y entonces el gobierno decidió cancelar la idea de construir un centro de entrenamiento de patinaje de élite, así que decidí que para ser un entrenador competente, necesito aprender, y no hay nadie mejor para enseñarme que Brian y Tracy. Además, todavía me quedan los Nacionales y el campeonato Europeo, y el contrato de alquiler del piso fue fácil de renovar, así que aquí estoy.”

 

Yuzuru asintió.

 

En el fondo, quizás, estaba esperando otra respuesta.   
  


  
  


 

  
(No, todavía no había superado sus estúpidos sentimientos hacia Javier. Estaba tornándose molesto. Sólo le quedaban un par de meses para conocer a su alma gemela.)   
  
  


  
  
  
  


Yuzuru llegó a Vancouver más nervioso de lo que jamás había estado.

 

La razón no era el patinaje.

 

El programa corto era el 6, y el programa libre el 7. Lo que significaba que patinaría, iría a dormir, con suerte tendría su sueño, y luego tendría que patinar nuevamente, en quién sabe que estado mental.   
  
Los nervios lo traicionaron en el corto. Tocó el hielo en el triple axel, y una de sus piruetas no llegó a nivel 4,  y para el final estaba en tercer lugar.

 

Escuchó lo que Brian tenía que decirle de camino al hotel, pero no podía prestarle atención del todo. Javier, que había viajado con ellos como parte del grupo, porque el Equipo Orser tenía teatro completo para la final, sonrió dulcemente y le dio su bolso.

 

“No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Estoy en el cuarto 1008 si me necesitas.”

 

Yuzuru se forzó a sonreir, asintiéndo y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

 

Tomó una ducha, frotándose el cabello para secar el exceso de agua, y suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir posponiéndolo.   
  


Se tiró en la cama, tironeándo las frazadas y acariciando la cabeza de Pooh, para la buena suerte.

 

“Te diré cómo me fue mañana, Pooh-San. Deséame suerte.”

 

Respiró hondo y apagó la luz, cerrando los ojos, y dejándo que el cansancio del día lo llevara * a dormir.

  
  


  
  
Abrió los ojos después de lo que se sintió como segundos, sorprendiéndose al sentir el hielo bajo sus pies. Miro hacia abajo y confirmó su teoría. Estaba usando sus patines.

 

Escuchó las cuchillas de otra persona cortándo el hielo al acercarse a él, respiró hondo, y se dio vuelta.

 

E inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.   
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Javier le sonrió, abrazándolo fuertemente, acariciando su espalda suavemente.

 

“¿Por qué lloras?¡Deja de llorar!¿No estás contento de verme?”

 

Dio un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo el abrazo y mirando la cara de su alma gemela.

 

La cara de Javier.

 

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, golpeándole los hombros con los puños suavemente.

 

“Eres tan malo.” Gimió. “Eres tan malo, Javi.”

 

“Lo siento.”   
  
“Tu decirme no tienes alma gemela. ¿Por qué mentir?”   
  


“No mentí, no tuve mi sueño a los 24.” Yuzuru dejó de golpear a Javier para mirarlo a los ojos. “Me dormí temprano la noche antes de mi cumpleaños número 27, porque mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para tu show, y me desperté aquí. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.”

 

“Oh!” Los ojos de Yuzuru se abrieron como platos. “¡Recuerdo! Lucías muy mal. Pensé que con resaca o borracho, patinaste muy feo.”

 

“Ey, nos seas tan malo, ¿Por qué me emborracharía sabiendo que tengo que patinar temprano al día siguiente?”

 

“No sería primera vez patinando borracho.” Yuzuru arqueó una ceja, y ambos rieron.

 

Javier lo abrazó.

 

“Estoy tan feliz de que seas tú. Tan, pero tan feliz.”

 

“Siento que tener que esperar mucho y pensar que no tenías alma gemela.”

 

“Esta bien, no es tu culpa. El hecho de que eres mi alma gemela hace que todo haya valido la pena.” Tomó las mejillas de Yuzuru con ambas manos, acariciando la cálida piel con sus dedos, haciendo que Yuzuru prácticamente se derritiera bajo el contacto. “Se que nunca te diste cuenta, pero he estado enamorado de ti por mucho, mucho tiempo. Me enamoré de Yuzu, el lindo y raro chico asiático que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, en la persona que estaba para mí todos los días. No me interesan las medallas, los logros o las victorias. Sólo me interesa que seas feliz. Te amo tanto.”

  
Yuzuru abrio la boca sorprendido, sonriendo, sus mejillas tornándose coloradas.

 

“Me gusta Javi desde muchos años. Desde llegada a Toronto. Me haces feliz, como hacer un cuádruple axel. El mismo felicidad, sólo mejor porque eres tú.”

 

Ahora era Javier el sorprendido.

 

Yuzuru sonrió juguetón, y empezó a patinar hacia atrás, estirando sus manos para que Javi las agarrara. El calor de sus manos las envolvió en segundos.   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru se despertó con un jadeo, ojos llenos de lágrimas y manos aferradas a la almohada.

 

No podía creerlo.

 

Tenía todas las probabilidades en su contra.

 

Y aún así, podía recordar la cara de Javi mientras patinaban juntos, despacio y en silencio, sonriéndose entre si como un par de idiotas.   
  
Su alma gemela era Javier Fernandez.

 

Ganador de la Medalla Olímpica de Bronce, dos veces campeón del mundo, seis veces campeón Europeo, ocho veces campeón de España. Inteligente, exitoso, condecorado y mundialmente famoso. Uno de los mejores en su carrera elegida.

 

Pero por sobre todo, su alma gemela era  _ su Javi. _

 

El hombre del que se había enamorado a los 17 años, aunque lo había negado por 6 años.

 

El hombre que le había dicho que no necesitaba probar nada. Que era perfecto para Javi sólo por existir y ser Yuzu.

 

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo a su cuarto cuando vio la hora.

 

3 AM.

 

Se mordió el labio y miro a Pooh-san.   
  
Podía ver como el oso lo estaba juzgando.

 

“De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me vuelvo a dormir. Hablaré con Javi mañana luego del programa libre.”

  
  


  
  


Actuó como si nada hubiese pasado cuando se reunió con el resto del equipo, y nadie dijo nada, aunque podía ver en sus caras que se morían por preguntar si había tenido el sueño, y quién era su alma gemela. Podía ver la cara pálida y cansada de Javi en una esquina de su visión.   
  
Lucía nervioso.

Casi cambió de opinión y fue hablarle en ese instante.

 

Pero se contuvo. En menos de 14 horas podrían hablar todo lo que quisieran.   
  


  
  
  
  
  


Estrechó la mano de Brian y realizó sus rituales, situándose en el centro del hielo, y exhalando suavemente.

 

Se perdió en la rutina, en la música, dejo de sentir y oir todo lo que lo rodeaba.

 

Lo único que existía era el sentimiento que el hielo le generaba.

 

Se sentía cálido, acogedor, como un viejo amigo, o como un amante.  
  
Se sentía como estar en los brazos de Javi.

 

Volvió en sí cuando escuchó los gritos del público, y se dio cuenta de que la música había terminado y estaba en su pose final.

 

Repasó mentalmente el programa que acababa de patinar y colapsó en el hielo hecho una mar de lágrimas, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

 

¿En serio había pasado?¿Era real?   
  
Se levantó, hizo sus reverencias, y patinó hacia la salida esquivando peluches voladores.

 

La cara de Brian y su abrazo confirmaron lo que pensaba.

 

Se tragó las lágrimas, se puso los protectores de cuchilla y se sentó en el Kiss&Cry

  
“Yuzuru Hanyu, juro que serás la razón por la que pierda todo el cabello.” Lo retó Brian, su sonrisa contradiciendo el tono de su voz. “¿Qué estabas pensando?”

 

“No pensaba.”

 

“¡Por supuesto que no estabas pensando, cualquier persona en su sano juicio le hubiera dicho a su entrenador que planeaba cambiar el último salto de su programa de 4 minutos por un cuádruple axel!” Brian se volvió a reir. “Vas a estar haciendo corriendo alrededor de la pista hasta que se te caigan las piernas cuando volvamos a Toronto, espero que seas consciente de eso. Por hoy te lo dejo pasar, Señor yo-fui-el-primero-en-realizar-un-cuádruple-axel-en-competencia.”

El puntaje fue enorme.

 

Ganó el oro.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Javi.

 

Había hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo mientras todavía estaban en el estadio, hasta había tomado un bus posterior para poder organizar sus pensamientos, pero ahora tendría que enfrentarlo.

 

La puerta se abrió, y automáticamente se metió, cerrándola de un golpe y abrazando a Javi con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Los hombros de Javi comenzaron a sacudirse, y pronto sintió las lágrimas en su cuello.

 

“Pensé en Javi. En lo feliz, y bien y amado Javi me hace sentir. Nada más, sólo feliz y amor, y Javi.”

 

“Estás demente. Casi morí de un paro cardiáco cuando ví la velocidad con la que entraste al salto, volví a respirar sólo cuando el programa terminó. Pensé que te ibas a romper el cuello cayendo mal, o algo igual de horrible.”

 

“Lo siento.”

 

“No lo sientes.”

 

“Está bien, no lo siento, pero me amas.”   
  


“Te amo.”

 

“Eres mi alma gemela.”

  
“Lo soy. Y tú eres mi alma gemela.”

 

“Lo soy.” Yuzuru se inclinó hacia atrás, agarrando las mejillas de Javi y secando sus lágrimas. “Y ahora no estar nunca más solo. Seremos viejos juntos, y criar a Effie, y bebés y patinar hasta que no podamos pararnos más en el hielo. Juntos.”

 

“Juntos.”  
  
Javi guió a Yuzuru hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y lo besó. Cuidadosamente, amorosamente, despacio y sin apuro, de la misma manera que siempre había sido su amistad.

 

Como siempre sería su relación.    
  


Rompiendo el beso Yuzuru sonrío de oreja a oreja, haciendo reír a Javi, mientras seguían abrazados y sin ninguna intención de soltarse.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuando tenía 24, Yuzuru entendió algo:

 

Había hecho que su mamá se sintiera orgullosa.

 

Había hecho que su padre y su hermana se sintieran orgullosos.

 

Había hecho que la gente de Sendai se sintiera orgullosa.

 

Había hecho que Japón se sintiera orgulloso.

 

Tenía la mejor alma gemela de la historia. Por que era el alma de su Javi. La única persona que había amado, y la única persona perfecta para él. La única persona que le había asegurado que, aún si decidía dejar de patinar ese día, retirarse y nunca más pisar una pista de hielo, seguiría siendo alguien valioso, y perfecto, y Javi siempre estaría orgulloso de él sin importar nada.   
  
Pero, aún más importante.

  
  


Cuando tenía 24, Yuzuru Hanyu aprendió que era valioso, y no era culpable, y no era un cobarde.

  
  
  


Cuando tenía 24, Yuzuru Hanyu entendió que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.


End file.
